Sick
by Profound Yaoi
Summary: Itachi has become ill. Sasuke sets out to 'take care' of him. Sequel to 'Human' but could stand alone as its own fic. Warning: Yaoi, incest, rape SASU-ITA Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.


He needed to _cough_, damnit! His throat was so _itchy_! But there were people around. There are always _people_ around! He needed to sneeze, too. But the damn people wouldn't leave. He couldn't make a sound while there was anyone around. It would be unacceptable.

Uchiha Itachi would _refuse_ to give in to temptation. _Refused_. His eyes were watering and his nose was running. His head was pounding and his throat... his _goddamned throat_ was _itching_! He hoped his parents had somewhere to go, soon. And took Sasuke with them. He needed some alone time to get rid of this infernal _itch_.

*

"We'll have to give the ballet a miss, tonight, I think, Fugaku. Itachi's sick. He won't show it, but I know. He hasn't come out of his room all day. And when I brought him some lunch, his eyes were watering and his forehead was burning with fever."

"How do you know he was burning with fever?"

"I kissed him to take his temperature." She smirked at her own motherly cunning.

"I see. Well, it looks like movies and ice-cream it is."

Sasuke would not have this. He finally had a chance to have Itachi alone. He was not going to let his parents get in the way. Damn their ice-cream and movies!

"Okaa-san, Otou-san... I can take care of Itachi-Nii while you're out. It isn't fair that you should miss the ballet because he's ill. I'll see that he eats and gets rest. You should have a night to yourselves." Sasuke smiled warmly, knowing his parents would give in. He knew they would give in to their 'baby'. Now that he was eighteen, he could legitimately 'take care' of Itachi.

"Are you sure, Sasuke-kun?" Mikoto looked uneasy about leaving her two precious babies at home, on a rainy night, alone, when one was sick. "We can always go next year." She sounded hopeful, but determined to make sure her children were OK.

"I'm sure I can take care of him. After all the times he's had to do it for me, I think it only fair." He smirked, but quickly covered it with another warm smile. "Otou-san, please tell Okaa-san that she has nothing to worry about. We're big boys."

"See, Miki-chan? Sasuke's right. He and Itachi are fine. It's only for a few hours, anyway.

"But... but he's _sick!_ And Itachi never gets sick. He must really be feeling bad. I should stay and make sure he's not going to die." She seemed as though her mind was made up.

"Miki-chan, he's not going to _die_. And I know how you wanted to go this year. It's _Giselle!_ You've been wanting to see it since you were eighteen! Let's go. I trust Sasuke to be able to handle Itachi. The kami know he's a lot friendlier to Sasuke."

"Well... OK." She smiled at the man she loved. Then she turned to Sasuke with a stern expression. "This is a trial. If you don't take good care of my oldest baby, my youngest baby will be in big trouble!" She narrowed her eyes, letting the message sink in. Then, she smiled. "I know you won't let me down, Sasuke-kun. I love you. There's ice-cream in the freezer and you can watch any movie you like... that are in the living room." She looked at Fugaku a little guiltily, Sasuke thought. He'd definitely be checking out the movies they had in their room.

"I promise, Okaa-san. Itachi-Nii will be taken very good care of." He kissed her cheek, and helped her into her coat. "Be careful on the roads, tonight, Otou-san. There's ice everywhere."

"Thank you, Sasuke, I know. See you in the morning, I suppose." He gave Sasuke a wink and a thumbs-up before following his wife out the door. Sasuke didn't like the 'knowing' in that wink.

*

Itachi heard the front door close and a car drive away. He let out a silent breath of relief. Now he could cough a lung up if he wanted to.

"Itachi?" _Damn Otouto! What is he still doing here? He should be at the ballet, with them!_ "Itachi, are you OK?" Sasuke sounded far from concerned. Itachi didn't reply. He didn't like the tone in his otouto's voice. He scowled. Now he wouldn't be able to cough and sneeze and blow his nose.

Sasuke came in without knocking. He peered around the door, checking to see what Itachi was up to. He gave another one of his heart-warming smiles and approached his brother, who was tucked into bed, propped up by pillows and seemingly trying to read.

"Do you need anything, Itachi-Nii?" Sasuke's tone was sickeningly sweet. Itachi didn't like it at all. The worst part was, he couldn't speak! His throat was so itchy and his nose was so runny, yet blocked, he couldn't speak properly; and he would be damned if he opened his mouth just to sound like an idiot. "I think a nice warm glass of milk would be good for your throat... or, did you hear Tou-san? We have ice-cream. Maybe that would be better for your throat, hmmm? Would you like me to get you some ice-cream, Onii-san?" His only response was a scowl and an accusing glare. "I'll take that as a yes. I'll be right back, _Aniki_." He smirked and sauntered out the room, closing the door gently behind him.

_What does that little brat have planned? Is he going to put something in my food? Well, I'm not going to eat it. The little shit. He's been weird, lately. Just because I refuse to have sex with him! Horny little bastard..._ Itachi's thoughts swam around his throbbing head as he tried to figure out what was going on with his little brother.

"Here you go, Itachi-nii. All vanilla. Your favourite." Sasuke smirked, remembering the day Fugaku got it into his head to take his sons out for a walk. He really liked the image of Itachi with a sticky white substance on his face and pants. He grinned, walking up to Itachi's bed, climbing on, straddling his weakened brother. "You poor thing, you must be so tired and _weak_. I'll have to feed it to you." He scooped a small amount into the spoon, and brought it to his own mouth. He leant forward and captured Itachi's lips with his, plunging his vanilla-coated tongue into his brother's mouth. He made sure to stick his tongue in as far as possible, tickling everywhere, trying to make Itachi cough to get rid of the tickle in his throat. It worked.

Sasuke pulled away just as Itachi lost control and started to cough, bringing up his hand to cover his mouth.

"Sasuke!" Itachi was embarrassed. Tears leaked out and ran down his face from all his coughing.

"You need to cough, Itachi-Danna." Sasuke grinned. He loved using that nickname for his brother. "It isn't good for you to hold everything in." He brought his hand up and rubbed soothingly at Itachi's throat. "I'm going to go and get you some tissues. You really need to blow your nose." Itachi scowled even more at his otouto. There was something going on here, and he liked it less and less.

"And, blow!" Sasuke had a tissue over Itachi's nose, holding it there for the older boy to blow in.

"I am not a child. I can blow my own nose. In privacy." Itachi swatted Sasuke's hand away and took the tissue from him. "Please leave the room."

"Itachi. You know you can say or do anything in front of me. I love you." Sasuke's sickly sweet tone was back.

"Get. Out." Sasuke chuckled at his brother before leaving the room. He smirked when he heard Itachi draining his sinus from down the hall.

"All better?" He returned, taking in the sight of all the tissues littering the bed.

"Go away. I feel like hell and you're just being a brat."

"Aw, Itachi-nii, that hurts. I'm here to take care of you. I want to make you feel _good_." He started picking up the soiled tissues, much to Itachi's disgust.

"I cannot believe you're touching those. That is truly disgusting."

"We're brothers. It's what we do for each other." He made a show of scrunching the wad of tissues up in his hands and throwing them in the bin next to Itachi's desk. "Would you like anything else, Itachi-nii?" He smirked.

"Nothing until you wash your hands."

Sasuke chuckled as he left the room again, to wash his hands and bring up some of the dango he'd made the day before.

"Here you go, Itachi-Danna... I'm sorry. I just never get to take care of you." Sasuke let a little pout show on his face before he snuggled into bed with Itachi. He slid one of the dumplings from the skewer and fed it to his big brother.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." Itachi secretly loved his little brother's dango the best. They were always made extra sweet, just for him. He pulled the boy into a hug.

"No problem, Itachi-nii... I love you." Sasuke handed the plate of dango over to his brother before slipping under the sheets.

"What're you doing?" Itachi knew there was something going on with his brother!

"I'm going to make you feel better!" Sasuke grinned as he hooked his fingers under Itachi's pyjama pants and boxers, tugging them down so his prize was revealed to him in all its flaccid glory.

"Sasuke! Stop! What are you doing!" Itachi couldn't believe it! He'd not let Sasuke see him naked at all, ever! He was actually a very modest person. He didn't feel comfortable being naked. Especially in front of other people. In front of his brother.

"Mm... Itachi! You're so big! And you're not even hard yet!" Sasuke was practically drooling over his brother. He never thought his brother was so beautiful.

"Sasuke... please... don't." Itachi was humiliated. He didn't want Sasuke to see him naked! Tears leaked out of his eyes again. He wasn't coughing this time. He set the dango aside and reached under, pulling Sasuke up by his underarms. "Sasuke... why'd you do that?" He hated sounding so weak.

_What's wrong with him? I only pulled his pants down..._ Sasuke couldn't understand why Itachi was crying. He'd never seen Itachi cry before.

"Danna?" He crawled on top of Itachi, wanting to know what was wrong. What did he do?

"Sasuke... I... you know I don't like people seeing me naked..." Sasuke was amazed at how sad his brother sounded. He couldn't bring himself to believe Itachi was so low in self-esteem that he couldn't be naked in front of his brother... who he kissed and cuddled every day for the past three years.

"Itachi..." Sasuke thought the best way to go about this was to just show Itachi that it was OK. He grabbed Itachi's wrists and held them together above his head. He kissed his aniki softly, passionately, while he used his belt to bind the wrists to the headboard of the bed.

"Sasuke! What're you _doing_?"

"Shh, it's OK. Relax."

"Sasuke! No! Please!" Itachi struggled, but couldn't do much, in his fevered, weakened state.

"Shh." Sasuke kissed his brother, unbuttoning the pyjama top, trailing kisses down the beautiful torso he'd never seen. "Itachi, you're so beautiful. I can't believe you've never let me do this, before."

"I'm not willing to _now_." More tears made their way down his face, he unable to wipe them away.

Sasuke pushed back the blankets, revealing Itachi in all his naked splendour. He felt himself harden just looking at something no one else had seen. It was all his. Itachi was all his.

He gently stroked the limp member to life, circling his finger around the head. He trailed his nails up and down the underside, feeling the pulsing vain. His own erection gave a pulse as he cupped the smooth sac below the hardened penis.

"Sasuke... please stop... please?" Itachi resorted to begging. He didn't want his brother to do this. He wasn't ready. Sasuke ignored him.

Sasuke bent down, enveloping the head in his mouth. He moaned at the silken feeling of his big brother's penis in his mouth. A shudder of arousal went up his spine. He gave a harsh suck, wanting to taste what his brother had to offer.

"Argh! No, Sa-ah-suke... please!" A loud clap of thunder drowned out his pleas as Sasuke bobbed his head down further. Itachi moaned. It felt so good, but he just wasn't ready!

Sasuke took his mouth away with a little _pop_. He nibbled his way down the underside, to the base, to the firm little sac underneath. How he was enjoying this!

"Sasuke! No-oohhh!" Itachi didn't want to be enjoying this. He really didn't. But it felt so good. It was so, _very_ good.

Sasuke smirked as best he could with the delicious little pouch in his mouth. He sucked and licked and nibbled until he felt it tighten. When it did, he released it, working his way back up to the head. He enveloped as much of the shaft as he could, dragging his teeth along the flesh, revelling in the moans of pleasure he was wrenching from Itachi. He hummed as he continued bobbing his head, sending pleasant pulses up and down Itachi's ready-to-explode penis.

"Not yet, Danna!" He grinned as Itachi moaned. His face looked torn between forced pleasure and utter humiliation. Sasuke stripped his clothes off, taking something out of his pocket before discarding the items. He gently nudged Itachi's legs further apart, giving himself access to the sweet little hole. He felt his mouth watering, tasting the remnants of Itachi's pre. He swallowed thickly, unable to restrain himself from tasting his brother's delicious little anus.

"S-Sasuke! No! That's... argh! That's disgusting!" _But it feels amazing!_ Itachi gasped as Sasuke's tongue finally managed to penetrate. The little muscle was wriggling around in there, sending sparks of pleasure up and down Itachi's spine. He moaned when Sasuke pulled out, giving an affectionate nibble to each cheek.

Loving the state his big brother was in, Sasuke took the little tube he'd pulled from his pocket and lubricated his fingers, generously. Without warning, he thrust two digits into the little hole. Itachi bucked unconsciously, half in pain, half in pleasure.

"Sasuke... don't. Don't do this! I'm not... ahh! Not ready!" He finally said it. He finally admitted to his brother why he wouldn't have sex with him.

"Yes, you are. You just haven't realised it yet! I love you Itachi! And I want to be with you!" He thrust his fingers in and out, scissoring and stretching. He added the third and final finger in after a few minutes, shoving them in as far as he could, searching for that little spot he knew was in there somewhere.

"Ah! Ohhh!" There. He struck it again and again before pulling his fingers out, and aligning his own erection with Itachi's abused anus.

"Relax, Danna... relax, or it's going to hurt. I don't want to hurt you!" He thrust in just as another clap of thunder sounded, louder than before, drowning Sasuke's moan of lust and Itachi's cry of pain. Itachi couldn't help but sob. Sasuke had just stolen his virginity. He would have given it willingly when he felt he was ready, but Sasuke was too impatient. He took it. He raped him.

"Ohh, Itachi... you're so tight. It feels so good. Did I hurt you? Are you OK?" He received no answer. He looked down at his aniki's face. It was tear-streaked and it looked as though Itachi was in pain. "Itachi?" Sasuke kissed away the newest tears, making his way down to Itachi's mouth. "Itachi..." he whispered against the tightly closed lips. "I'm going to move now, OK?" Still no reply.

He waited a few moments before pulling out and thrusting back in. He could feel the walls around his penis clench automatically as he struck the prostate over and over again, relentlessly bringing jolts of ecstasy to course through Itachi. As he pumped in and out, Sasuke held Itachi close, his arms hooked around the lithe torso, forearms against the muscled back. He fisted his hands in the loose hair he loved so much.

Soon, his thrusting became harder and faster, more erratic. He was close. Thunder and lightning danced in the background, adding to the air of passion surrounding Sasuke, who was oblivious to his brother's silent pain and anger. His abject humiliation.

_I'm being raped by my own brother... ahh! But why does it feel so good? I love him so much... I thought he loved me, too... but why would he do this? Why? Ohhh!_ He let out a deep moan as Sasuke began to pump him furiously, bringing them both closer and closer to orgasm. He was so torn as to how to feel. He didn't want it to be this way. But Sasuke wanted this. Who was he to deny his baby brother? Especially when it felt so damn _good_!

"AH! Itachi! Ohh, _Itachi!_" Sasuke couldn't hold on anymore. He gave one last thrust and he came, hard. He could feel it shooting through, into Itachi's passage, marking him as his and only his. He gripped Itachi's penis and pumped as hard as he could, still thrusting slightly, trying to hit his prostate again until his brother finally came.

"Nngh!" Finally, Itachi came. He refused to call out Sasuke's name. He refused to acknowledge that he'd enjoyed the rape.

"Itachi... I love you." Sasuke nuzzled into his brother's neck, loving the smell of sex and sweat. He pulled out, and cuddled into Itachi's side.

"Untie me."

Confused as to his brother's hurt, cold whisper, Sasuke complied and undid Itachi's bindings. As soon as he was free, Itachi turned his back on Sasuke, tears still rolling down his cheeks, and willed himself to sleep.


End file.
